No Title yet (Part 2 - Solar and City Hall)
by John T
Summary: After Dark Kat got away from the Bio-Chemical Plant with the Solar X. The Swat Kats are awaiting his next move when they get a call from Callie and City hall is once again under attack. but by whom? please Read and review.


Part 2 - The Solar and City Hall  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
  
The Turbokat raced through the rainy night sky high above Megakat city at top speed. Something is obviously wrong with the Swat kats if they need to travel this fast at this time of night. Weaving through skyscrapers. The Turbokat soared through the clouds as if piercing the air with its mighty wings.  
  
"Are we almost there T-Bone?" Razor asked impatiently from the back seat.  
  
"Im going as fast as I can" T-Bone replied.  
  
"Hurry buddy, im starved. If we're not there in two minutes, we wont get our discount" Razor Reminded.  
  
"I know, I know, if that Dark crud didn't crash the Bio-Chemical plant tonight, then we'd be in Tuna Pizza heaven right now" T-Bone said.  
  
"I wonder what he's planing with the Solar X" Asked Razor  
  
"You know Dark Kat, it cant be anything good" T-Bone said  
  
Just ahead of them Razor grinned as he caught sight of a big Red flashing sign that read "Megakat Pizza" totally forgetting about Dark Kat and his mission  
  
"T-Bone, there it is! Twelve blocks from here" Razor said excitedly  
  
"I see it, I see it... Tuna pizza here we come..." T-Bone said to his partner.  
  
"And some ice cold Milk to wash it down with" Razor added.  
  
Then suddenly a voice came over the radio from inside the Turbokat. It was a sweet voice turned to panic as she spoke  
  
"Swat kats come in, come in Swat kats!" Callie yelled over the radio.  
  
"Aww man" Razor and T-Bone said together.  
  
"Yes Ms. Briggs, " T-Bone answered her disappointingly  
  
"Sorry to Bother you guys again but we've got some trouble" Callie said  
  
" Is it Dark kat again?" Razor asked  
  
"No, it's the Metalikats, there attacking City hall!" Callie said frightened. "The Enforcers are here, but you know that the Enforcers are no match for them. Please Hurry we need you guys!."  
  
"Don't worry Ms. Briggs the Swat kats are on their way." T-Bone said proudly ending the conversation.  
  
"City hall? T-Bone why is it always city hall?" Razor asked his partner.  
  
"I don't know, but it looks like that Tuna pizza and Ice cold milk is going to have to wait" T-Bone said .  
  
"Cant we just pick up the pizza and take it with us?" Razor asked.  
  
"No, Sorry Buddy, but being the Swat kats is a 24 hour, on call job" T-Bone stated.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I know" Razor said sulking and looking out the window as the flew far away from megakat pizza.  
  
Razor took his eyes from the window and down to the screen in front of him. He pushed a few keys on the screen to see how much ammunition they had left.  
  
"Ahh Crud T-Bone I hope the Metalikats don't take much tonight" Razor said surprised  
  
"Why, What's Wrong?" T-Bone said suddenly  
  
"We don't have that much ammo left, I was in such a hurry to get to the Chemical plant earlier tonight, I forgot to reload." Razor said  
  
"Then we'll have to use our fists and our wits" T-Bone stated  
  
"Oh no, if we have to use 'your' smart wit, we'll be here for a while" Razor joked  
  
T-Bone shook his head grinning at his partners joke "one of these Days Razor, I'll show you"  
  
"Keep dreaming Buddy… Keep Dreaming" Razor said trying not to laugh at T- Bones seriousness.  
  
  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
  
  
"Mac and Molly Mange, this is Commander Feral, Commander of the Enforcers… You are under arrest for escaping prison, destruction to Private and Public Property, intentional cause of injury, conspiring against a respected political individual, Possession of Fire arms in a public street, Avoiding arrest, and….." Feral listed yelling over a megaphone.  
  
A laser gun transformed out of Mac's arm and shot one the Enforcer armored trucks that surrounded them, causing it to flip over and have a massive gash in its side.  
  
"Shut up Feral, You can call us the Metalikats, your not good enough to call us by our first names" Molly said in a rage, gritting her shiny metal teeth.  
  
"First Wave Fire!!" Commander Feral yelled out in the street in front of city hall,  
  
"Ha Ha Ha…Your stupid weapons cant penetrate our amour" Mac said " What are you thinking?"  
  
"Hey Mac, I know how to make those Enforcers think twice before messing with us again…" Molly said concocting an evil move in her mind "Watch this!!"  
  
Molly's red robotic eyes started to glow into a blinding white, they stayed that way for a minute while the Enforcers fired upon them. Her eyes became brighter and brighter and hotter and hotter. The Enforcers could feel the searing heat on their faces as they looked away from the blinding light. Then Molly knelt down and blasted the light from her eyes to the cold night pavement. The pavement absorbed the heat and light causing it to glow and take on the surface similar to the sun. the light and heat on the pavement spread to the Enforcer trucks melting and blowing out the tires and melting the rims. The smoldering pavement spread to the Enforcers melting their boots and scolding the bottoms of their feet.  
  
"Ahhh… get on the trucks, get on the trucks" yelled out Feral in a retreating voice.  
  
The Enforcers dropped their weapons and jumped on the top of the armored trucks and watched their weapons melt on the scorching, glowing pavement.  
  
"This is Commander Feral, The Enforcers need back up immediately. The Metalikats have been rebuilt and has had some rather large alterations to them. We need back up and send ambulance quick!" Feral panicaly yelled into his Radio.  
  
The Metalikats walked past the cowering Feral and smiled at him in a cold metallic stare. knowing he was afraid for his life.  
  
"We are very different sense the last time you fought us, aren't we? You have underestimated us once again and our new power. The Swat kats should be on their way right now. Am I right?" Mac asked Feral walking closer and closer to him.  
  
"I would never call the Swat Kats. The Enforcers will defeat you and put you where you belong" Feral said in a shaky but stern voice.  
  
Molly leaned forward and the heat still seeping out of her head caused Ferals fur to singe from five feet away. "Call the Swat Kats! Commander, Now! or you will regret disobeying us" she yelled at him.  
  
"Okay, okay just stay away from us and we will do as you say" Feral said "better them than us" he muttered  
  
Feral picked up what was left of his now, half melted radio and spoke into it "Swat Kats, Come in Swat Kats, This is Commander Feral from the Enforcers. The Metalikats are here at city hall and…." Feral hesitated before he added his last message and regretted saying it "we..need..your..help" he frowned "So get your tails down here and give us a hand."  
  
T-Bone and Razor listened to Ferals plea for help over their radio  
  
"Geez T-Bone they must really be in a mess if 'Feral' is asking for help" Razor said  
  
"I know and I don't like it, I have a feeling this is going to be a long night buddy" T-Bone answered  
  
"What could the Metailkats do that would make Feral, of all people ask…." Razor started  
  
"Whoa, WHAT is that!!" T-Bone interrupted  
  
"Holy crud T-Bone… it's the ground its…its Glowing" Razor added  
  
"Its right out side of city hall" T-Bone said and turned to look at his partner "right where the metalikats are running a muck."  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
  
The Turbokat Flew past the streets of city hall. Directly over the insanely bright battle scene with the Enforcers on the retreat. Gun fire flew across the road as the Metalikats and Enforcers exchanged fire.  
  
"What the hell is going on down there T-Bone?" Razor asked.  
  
"I have no clue buddy but it sure doesn't look good" T-Bone answered  
  
  
  
*Meanwhile back on the ground*  
  
  
  
"Look Molly right on Que" Mac said pointing to the Turbokat.  
  
"Get your Solar Rays ready we're going to blow them out of the sky" Mac said.  
  
Molly's eyes began to glow again as was Mac's and the heat began to rise. They tilted their heads up towards the sky and waited for the Turbokat to jet by.  
  
"Just a little closer" Mac said to himself as if instructing the Turbokat "Ready and Fire!!" he said at last.  
  
Just then as the Turbokat flew right in front of city hall, Mac and Molly released their Solar Rays directly at the Turbokat. And Four steady streams of heat and light soared for the Swat Kats.  
  
"T-Bone look out !" Razor yelled "Its going to hit us dead on"  
  
"Its too bright" T-bone yelled "I cant see a thing"  
  
"Hard right T-Bone! make a Hard Right!" Razor instructed  
  
"Its too late I cant dodge it!" T-Bone yelled  
  
At that moment the Solar Rays smashed into the sides of the Turbokat causing the wings to melt and the engines to explode  
  
"RAZOR, EJECT...EJECT!!" T-Bone yelled to his partner in a panic.  
  
The canopy on the Turbokat Burst open and threw the Kats out who parachuted to the ground. About half way down T-Bone and Razor Watched the melting Turbokat crash into the sixth story of City hall.  
  
"T-Bone!!" Razor yelled panicking  
  
"What is it?" he said back as they both floated to the ground  
  
"I think we know what happened to the Solar X Chemical" Razor said " Holy kats T-Bone That was the Sixth Floor!!" Razor continued  
  
"Yeah so, the city will cover it" T-Bone said calmly  
  
"NO, T-Bone isn't Callie's office on the sixth floor" Razor finished  
  
T-Bone's and Razor's hearts sank at the thought of what may have just happened. T-Bone landed first and immediately began to run towards the flaming building hoping it was evacuated.  
  
Feral..Feral?" T-Bone yelled to him as he ran.  
  
"Where are you going Swat Kat the battle is over here." Feral yelled back still on one of the Enforcer trucks.  
  
"Shut up Feral. Was City hall evacuated" Razor yelled panicking  
  
"Yes, the last person I saw in there was Ms. Briggs but she said she was leaving" Feral answered  
  
"Did you see her leave?" Razor asked impatiently still running toward the flaming building  
  
"No, I didn't actually see her leave but she said..." he stopped after he realized the Swat Kats were no longer listening to him and more content on going inside the building.  
  
"Where are they going?" Mac snapped at Molly  
  
"Inside the building, shall we follow?" she asked  
  
"Of Course" Mac answered her as they started a fast walk to City hall, after the Swat Kats.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
  
  
T-Bone smashed through the glass door in the front of the building taking him to the lobby, with Razor close behind.  
  
"This way to the elevators buddy, Quick" T-Bone said to his partner  
  
"Wait T-Bone is it wise to use the elevators in a burning building especially to the sixth floor?" Razor asked the kat.  
  
"Your right buddy, guess I wasn't thinking" T-Bone admitted  
  
"We need to get to Callie now, if anything happens to her.." Razor started still panicking thinking of what he would lose if something happened to her  
  
Just as the door of the stair well shut behind Razor the Metalikats burst through the front doors expressing the evilness and power which they knew they had thanks to their new heat beam power. They spotted the elevator and then the stair well.  
  
"Which way do you think they took?" Molly asked Mac getting his opinion  
  
"The stair well more or less" Mac answered not taking his eyes off focus  
  
"Well which way should we go?" she asked him her voice rising  
  
"This way" Mac said in a menacing voice as he pointed in one of the direction leading to the sixth floor.  
  
  
  
*In the stair well*  
  
  
  
T-bone and Razor raced up the stair well as fast as they could, the air was getting dense with smoke from the burning of the building. When they reached the door leading out of the well and onto the floor. T-Bone felt the knob to check if the fire was right behind the door.  
  
"The knobs Burning Razor" T-Bone said scarred  
  
"But its too late to go back now" Razor stated  
  
"Yeah your right...ready one....two...three" T-Bone counted down  
  
T-Bone and Razor hit the door as hard as they could knocking it to the ground. The heat of the room hit their eyes harder than they expected.  
  
"Ms. Briggs?" T-Bone yelled "Are you in here...Ms. Briggs?"  
  
"Ms. Briggs?" Razor started in "Callie Briggs?"  
  
from under a desk in the center of the room came a squeaky voice tired and worn  
  
"T-Bone? Razor? im over here trapped under the desk" Callie said weakly  
  
"Keep talking Ms. Briggs its hard to see through all the smoke" Razor told her.  
  
"Im over here, your jet crashed through the wall and made the room turn into a spinning circus" She continued breathing hard inahailing smoke  
  
"Yeah sorry bout that" T-Bone yelled trying to search for her through the thick smoke  
  
"T-Bone I got her!" Razor yelled relieved "She's just past out, here Lift up the desk and I'll pull her out" he finished  
  
T-Bone used his strength to lift the large desk while Razor reached down and scooped up the weakened kat in his arms, and they both headed back to the stair well.  
  
"Here let me have her" T-Bone told his partner  
  
"Its ok buddy, I've got her" Razor said with grin holding the one he loved  
  
T-Bone frowned and looked at his partner  
  
"Its ok T-Bone," Razors grin became a smile  
  
"I just don't want you to drop her, that's all" T-Bone said in a jealous voice  
  
Then suddenly T-Bone noticed a liquid that was seeping out of the burning Turbokat and down the stair well. and backed off of the thought of what it could be.  
  
"Hey Razor is that what I think it is" T-Bone asked his partner  
  
"Awe Crud its jet fuel, we got to get out of here, now before it catches a flame and we all burn up" Razor said.  
  
"Well we cant use the stair well" T-Bone said pointing to the fuel flowing down the steps  
  
"That only leaves us with the elevator, lets roll" Razor said heading towards the elevator  
  
  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
  
  
The elevator door opened and inside was filled with thick black smoke thicker than it was on the sixth floor  
  
"Hold your breath T-Bone, its going to be a long way down" Razor advised  
  
They both walked into the elevator and Razor shifted Callie in his arms, happy she was okay. T-Bone pressed the button for the first floor and they were on their way down. The elevator ride was a bumpy ride as they could hear the fire above them. About half way down through the black smoke they saw the first floor button light shifted to the roof button.  
  
"T-Bone did you press for the roof?" Razor asked  
  
"No, I pressed for the first floor" T-Bone assured his partner  
  
"Then why did it go to the roof? You can only access the control from inside here" Razor said  
  
"Then who pressed it?" T-Bone asked  
  
Razor looked to the other side of the elevator and through the smoke he saw two pairs of glowing Red eyes, His heart began to beat fast when he realized who pressed the button to the roof,  
  
"Mac and Molly Mange" he called to them  
  
"What!?!" T-Bone said causelessly then he himself saw the metallic eyes pierce through the smoke "whoa!!" he yelled in surprise  
  
The metalikats did not say anything they just stared into the Swat Kats. Razor set down Callie gently in the corner of the elevator and took a fighting stance. T-Bone also took a fighting stance and they both waited for the Metalikats to make their move.  
  
The Metalikats just stood there staring at them until the elevator doors opened to roof of city hall. The smoke poured out of the elevator into the night sky revealing the metalikats.  
  
"What are they doing?" Razor asked  
  
"I don't know but should we try to go out?" T-Bone answered  
  
"Do we have a Choice?" Razor said  
  
"I guess not... I'll get Callie" T-Bone added "Don't worry Callie I'll get you out of here soon" T-Bone whispered to the fainted body as he gently lifted her up.  
  
Razor was the first to exit the elevator and into the windy night. He walked forward a bit and felt the roof a little shaky under his feet.  
  
"Be Careful T-Bone the roof is not stable" he yelled over the wind to his partner.  
  
T-Bone exited next carrying Callie in his arms Razor watched his back as T- bone met up with him as the smoke from the elevator poured out from the behind them. T-Bone gently set Callie down on the roof and spoke to Razor.  
  
"What are the metalikats doing?" T-Bone asked "This is getting creepy"  
  
"I know they had the perfect chance to attack us and they didn't" Razor agreed  
  
The doors to the Elevator began to shut and the metalikats began to move inside towards the opening but stopped at the opening and waved at the Swat Kats as the doors shut and the elevator made its way down. Razor ran up to the closed door and looked to see where it stopped  
  
"Hey T-Bone they went back down to the first floor" Razor yelled over the whistling wind  
  
"What is going on? Look over the side of building to see if they went out" T-Bone told Razor  
  
Razor ran over to the side of the building and looked down at the wrecked street below littered with enforcer trucks and scared troops.  
  
"I don't see anything buddy, what is going on?" Razor asked confused.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
  
  
Down on the first floor the metalikats strode out of the elevator and into the middle of the lobby they stood there and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Do you think there still up there" Molly Asked Mac  
  
"They have no other place to go" he answered  
  
"Well I'm ready"  
  
"Yep," he said "Lets cook 'em"  
  
once more their eyes began to glow and heat up even more brighter than before, they let it charge for a minute before it was ready to fire, form outside in the street it looked as it there was the sun in the first floor of City hall. The bright light was shooting out of all the widows on the first floor, melting some shattered glass that was lying on the ground next to them.  
  
"See you soon Swat Kats" Molly said and again they tilted their heads up to the roof and let loose the hell beams through the building, it sliced through the upper stories and through the roof right next to Razor sending him flying through the air and off the side of the building.  
  
"Razor!!" T-Bone yelled for his buddy and ran to the edge where Razor had flown, he looked over the edge to see Razor holding on for his life to the tail of the Turbokat that was sticking out of the sixth floor.  
  
"Hold on Razor, I'll get you" T-bone said running back to the fainted Callie he picked her up and walked a few steps to realize that the once even roof was now caving in and caving in fast. He tried to run for the elevator but the heat from the beams was melting the tar on the roof making T-Bone stick to it, each step was harder and harder for him to take. Finally he got to the elevator and crawled inside it.  
  
He pressed the button for the sixth floor and when it reached there he set Callie down inside it in the corner as to not to expose her to much smoke.  
  
"Don't worry Callie I'll be back for you" he whispered to her  
  
"Is that you Chance?" she slurred with her eyes closed, coming back into consciousness  
  
"No, I'm T-Bone" he said surprised  
  
The door to the elevator opened to the sixth floor T-Bone saw that the Jet fuel had caught fire and looked out the huge hole in the wall now occupied by the Turbokat,  
  
"Razor!!" T-bone yelled  
  
"T-Bone hurry my grip is slipping" Razor yelled back  
  
"Hold tight buddy I'm on my way" T-Bone stated  
  
T-bone heard a loud crash from the floors above and automatically knew it was the floors caving in. T-Bone crawled onto to warm turbokat and slid down to the tail and outside the wall into the wind.  
  
"Razor take my paw" he said reaching for his buddy  
  
He heard another crash this one louder than before.  
  
"Hurry buddy we got to get out of the building its collapsing" T-Bone told Razor  
  
T-Bone grabbed Razors paw and pulled him up with one motion.  
  
"Come on" T-Bone hurried him  
  
The Swat Kats ran off the turbokat as fast as they could T-Bone scooped up a half conscience Callie and headed for the elevator, but the door opened to expose an open hole.  
  
"Where's the elevator?" Razor asked himself in shock  
  
"Its gone, come on buddy lets take the stairs even if they are on fire" T- Bone said  
  
They both turned to the wall leading to the stair well and heard a huge crash and in the blink of an eye that wall had a major crack in it and was shaking violently. They both looked at each other in fear.  
  
"This rooms next" T-bone stated  
  
"We got to get out of here now" Razor yelled  
  
They ran for the stair well as fast as they could and started down the stairs, two seconds later Razor could hear the room they were just in collapse.  
  
The stairs started to shake under the pressure of the falling building and the steps started to separate. T-Bone and Razor jumped from the falling steps to a room on the second floor which was also shaking violently and ready to collapse. They looked at each other and realized there was only one other way out.  
  
Razor jumped first breaking the glass window of the second floor and falling on his front in the middle of the enforcer blockade. T-Bone jumped next holding Callie and fell on his back making sure the deputy mayor was not injured.  
  
"Awe Crud T-Bone are you okay?" Razor asked  
  
Just then with a great flow of dust and a noise that cracked glass from mile away, what was left of city hall collapsed on the metalikats and the hell beams stopped immediately.  
  
"There gone" Razor said to T-Bone relieved  
  
he laid back down next to his buddy in the middle of the street but something was not right Razor couldn't quite pinpoint it but something was wrong.  
  
"T-Bone what's wrong with this picture?" Razor asked his buddy  
  
"Its too damn hot Razor, its too damn hot" he joked then they both realized what he had just said.  
  
They both looked at the pile of rubble that was once city hall and saw light coming from it  
  
"Oh Crud T-Bone, they don't die!!" Razor moaned  
  
The Metalikats arose from the fallen City hall and strode towards the Swat Kats, their eyes glowing and ready for another attack. Razor knelt down to try and help his partner to his feet but by the time he arose the Swat Kats were surrounded.  
  
"We were sent here tonight for one reason only Swat Kats and that is to issue you a death certificate" Mac told them  
  
"Sent by who?" Razor asked watching Molly step behind him as he and T-Bone turned back to back in order to face both them.  
  
"Dark kat of course, he rebuilt us with this new power to destroy you" Molly snapped  
  
"Is that 'Solar X' in you two?" Asked Razor  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore in a few minutes you two will be incinerated.." Mac said "Any last requests?" he asked  
  
"Yes," T-Bone said quickly "Spare her" T-Bone said pointing to Callie  
  
"Fine we weren't going to kill her anyways. Dark kat has plans for her" Mac said and kicked Callie aside "Now down to business"  
  
The beams started charging again, the back to back Swat Kats looked very worried and distraught.  
  
"Razor? What do we do?" T-Bone asked  
  
"I have an idea but we need to be quicker than the speed of light" Razor said  
  
"I think I know what you have in mind" T-Bone grinned  
  
"Ready Molly, Goodbye Swat Kats!" Mac yelled "FIRE!"  
  
"T-BONE NOW" Razor said  
  
At the same time the Swat Kats flipped over the metalikat that they were facing, leaving them to face and shoot each other with their hell beams, and causing their impenetrable metal bodies to melt and waste away. And soon after that the light faded the darkness was welcomed.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
  
  
Two hours later after Feral's intense interrogation of both Swat Kats and Callie, Callie pulled them aside and spoke to them in a whisper  
  
"I know." She said  
  
"Know what?" Both Kats said at the same time looking at each other in surprise.  
  
"I know I ruined your guy's dinner" She said with a grin "so... I know its too late for dinner but I was wondering if you two would like an early breakfast" she asked  
  
"I'd Love to Callie." T-Bone said in a seducing voice upstaging Razor and taking Callie's hand.  
  
T-Bone and Callie started to walk in the direction of Callie's car when she turned and looked at Razor and said with a smile."Aren't you coming 'JAKE' it wont be a treat without both my heros"  
  
Both T-Bone and Razor looked at each other in surprise and shock of what she had just said, and then at Callie who pulled out Razors Red Bandana grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I think this is yours" She said walking back and handing Razor the bandana winking at him  
  
Razor just stood there with his mouth dropped and the bandana in hand, he looked over at T-Bone who was just as surprised as Razor  
  
"You left that at the Chemical plant when you saved my life" she explained" Now, you two come on over to my house and i'll make you a heros Breakfast. you deserve it" she said changing the subject  
  
"Callie? Razor started " you didnt mention..."  
  
"No, and I wont" she said winking at him again knowing the end of his sentence and realizing how important the secret was  
  
T-Bone and Razor walked in silence and shock back to Callies car parked three blocks from the fallen City hall. She unlocked the front door on the passenger side and opened it for Razor to get in.  
  
"Thankyou Callie" he said  
  
She next unlocked T-Bone's back seat door and went around the car to get in herself leaving T-Bone to get in on his own, She started the car and headed down Mane street towards her house where she would serve her two heros breakfast.  
  
  
  
End - Part 2 


End file.
